Gaara OneShot
by tigerlily101
Summary: This is a short one shot on how Naruto changed Gaara. No romance; it's kind of angsty.


One shot Gaara

From the day he could remember he could see what was on the inside, not only the outside appearance.

When the villagers looked at him he saw the fear and hatred they had for him leak into their auras coloring them in an ugly, oily black. But he noticed that when he wasn't there the black would be replaced by a dull, bleak color showing that they were minute and small a nothing in the world.

His father had a stronger aura, and so did a few other people like his siblings, but, they were still insignificant. Nothing compared to his own that he sometimes glimpsed as he looked in a mirror. His own aura did not shine, but it was huge and wrapped itself around his surroundings, like a safety blanket trying to protect him from the bleak, harsh world that hated him for reasons unknown to him at his young age.

What he didn't understand was that when his uncle tried to kill him he showed no malice in his aura and he lied to him, saying he was unloved, for the love shone out for him out of the sad aura his uncle had. But at the time he could not see that, naïvely his young self believed his uncle and not what his eyes showed him.

From then on he tried to ignore what his eyes showed him, no longer willing to trust them and he went about the day blindly ignoring the happy and pure auras that danced all around and the black ones that showed the sinners and the hateful. It made no difference to him; he still killed them all the same. By the dozen he took down; and with each one his own aura grew darker and more like the one he found at his core. No one dared to help or stop him from bringing himself to ruin.

So when he first met him he didn't know what to think, instead of the usual bleak aura it shone through all the others, easily spotted from afar and bright as the sun, washing away the darkness of himself and showing a happier place than what he first perceived. Yet under it there was a dark and ugly colored pain that was carefully hidden from all but his special eyes. His aura was so huge that it was hard to ignore. And so he looked at the person behind the blinding aura and saw a person that matched it completely, and yet there was something that reminded Gaara of himself, however faded it was, it showed that at some point in the boy's life he had been hated and feared, just like himself.

The boy helped Gaara to see the good in people when normally he would never have spotted it. Gaara made a decision to protect those with pure hearts from becoming cruel and twisted like he once was. But still the boy amazed him again when he found the light in even the darkest of souls. Nurturing that light and washing away the darkness so that the person was no longer dark, but still he or she was bleak compared to him. No one not even himself could compare to the brightness in him. He changed everyone. When someone saw a broken person that had no chances of being fixed, he saw someone who only needed a little love and encouragement to get them up and going, and he never gave up on them no matter how much they pushed him away he stuck to them, healing them.

As years passed Gaara looked closely at the auras of the ones close to the sunny boy and realized that their auras were no longer dull and bleak but brighter and bigger than when he first laid eyes on them. Looking unto himself Gaara realized something important, people change, and sometimes for the better all because of one thing… or person, be it a friend a brother or sister, a mentor, or some stranger that inspires you to do your best no matter what you face.

And for Gaara, Naruto is that special someone who changed his point of view completely and saved him from the darkness.

This is only for people who are reading Sand Story.

Okay just so you know I'm editing Sand story. When I received the reviews saying my chapters were too short I looked back on them and agreed. So I probably won't upload a lot of chapters for a while. That is what happens when I just write and do nothing else like plan, edit and reread… yeah… so from now on I'll try to remember to actually go over what I've written instead of just posting it.

Bye!

-Tigerlily


End file.
